Goodbye
by Sasusakunaruable
Summary: A final confession of sorts from Sakura to Sasuke, based in a high


High school is supposed to be the best and worst times of your life they say. They are wrong. If you ask me, high school is just the same as middle school and elementary school. Except the monsters you thought were under your bed, and behind your closet door are inside of the people you love the most.

Those countless summer nights under the blanket of the stars which were spent making pinkie promises about always being together with you were all lies. I know that now. I only wish I had known it earlier. Then perhaps it wouldn't have hurt nearly as much.

But I didn't. So as I stood alone in the bustling cafeteria, watching you with your new group of friends, throwing your head back, and laughing, a tide of pain washed over me, nearly knocking me off my feet.

I know what you would say if you heard me saying this. Or at least what the old you would have said.

"Sakura" you'd chuckle, "Stop being so melodramatic. Drama season isn't for another few months."

But just so you know, I never liked the school plays. I only did them because I liked to look out into the sea of the audience and see you smiling up at me. It made me feel like you were proud of me. That I had done something right, and that it made you happy. And that was what made me happy.

When you were happy, and laughing, because of something I had done, it felt as though the world was in my palm. That perhaps I wasn't the failure I had thought.

Do you remember that one night when we were walking around at night, because we were both bored? We walked past the lake, and you had jokingly dared me to jump in. I had. And you had screamed. I came out of the water, cold and wet, and you yelled at me for being so irresponsible.

As stupid as it sounds, that was one of the happiest nights of my life. It let me know that you cared about me. Nothing could have made that night better.

But then that night happened.

The ever responsible Uchiha had passed out after one too many drinks at a party. The girl sitting at your side right now, she had unbuttoned your shirt. You were in no position to consent. I knew that. I knew you. Or at least I thought I did. But in the middle of her little game, your eyes opened for a second. You saw me standing behind her. And that was all you saw, before your eyes rolled back into your head.

It was inhumane the way that happened. I saw the color leave your already pale face. I saw your previously clenched fists fall limply. The girl on top of you, she freaked out, and ran off. And I panicked. I'm sorry. I am so sorry I did.

You always tell me that I get irrational when I panic. Remember the time I was so scared that there was someone in my house, that I made you walk over to check my basement? You were so mad, but you did it, because you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone until you did.

But as I said, I panicked. So I did the only thing I could think of doing. I called your brother. I knew how you felt about him, but I didn't know what else I could possibly do.

I had no idea that he would tell your father.

I had no idea that by the time he would arrive, it would seem as though I was the one that had begun to undress you.

But most importantly I didn't think you would believe them.

The next day, the headlines on all the newspapers were about how the creepy girl had tried to take advantage of the Uchiha heir. They quoted your first words after waking up to be "Sakura, what the hell are you doing? Get off of me"

They said I drugged you.

You believed them

They said I wanted to get pregnant with your child for the money and fame.

You believed them

They said I was mentally unstable.

You believed them

But the ever generous Uchiha dropped charges against me.

You never asked me what had happened.

No one ever did.

But that's alright, I suppose.

My side of the story isn't all that important. Its not like anyone cares what happened to me. But just so you know. Ill tell you what happened after those lies spread.

My own parents don't look me in the eye.

The teachers who had once loved me, cast me side long glances in the hallway

The peers that had always come to me for help, instead giggled and laughed as I walk by.

But most importantly, I lost someone very important to me. Someone I loved.

My best friend.

The bell just rang, so I guess this is the end of my confession.

I can see you exiting the lunch room, with the girl with red hair at your side. You arm is draped over her shoulders. I wonder if it would be if you had known what she did. But that's okay. I cant force you to believe me.

But maybe I'll see you again in the future, in the afterlife if such a thing exists. Hopefully not for a long time, because I know that you are going to have a long and promising life.

So until then I suppose this is goodbye.

Good bye Sasuke.


End file.
